(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to a surgical instrument for tying a knot in a length of suture at a remote location.
(2) Description of the Related Art
Various different types of instruments are known in the prior art for use in tying knots in lengths of suture material. Many of these prior art instruments have been developed with the intent to facilitate tying knots in suture material at surgical sites located in remote areas that are difficult to access. Many prior art instruments are designed for use in surgical procedures where large, deep incisions are made into the body. The instruments enable tying knots in sutures deep in the incisions. Many prior art instruments are also designed for use in laparoscopic surgical procedures where small incisions are made and the remote surgical site is accessed through cannulas or tubes. Examples of known instruments employed in tying knots in lengths of suture material are disclosed in the Nagelmann U.S. Pat. No. 2,566,625, Larzelere U.S. Pat. No. 2,595,086, Mulhollan et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,602,635, Hayhurst U.S. Pat. No. 4,961,741, Li U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,084,058; 5,087,263; and 5,163,946; Li et al. U.S. Pat. No. 5,133,723; and Rosenbluth et al U.S. Pat. No. 5,312,423.
A common characteristic of many known surgical knot-tying instruments is that they are very complicated to operate and time consuming to set up prior to their use. Moreover, many prior art surgical knot-tying instruments are used in a procedure that involves first tying the knot in a length of suture remote from the surgical location and then moving the loose knot along the length of suture material to a position proximate to the surgical location before the knot is tightened at the surgical location.